Speak Now
by DobbysSock77
Summary: Based on Taylor Swifts song "Speak Now"  Hermione finds out the love of her life is about to marry someone else.


_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in__  
__On a white veil occasion__  
__But you are not the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

Hermione walked past the two butlers standing on either side of the walkway to the courtyard. It was beautifully decorated with gorgeous white lilies everywhere. Most guests were walking around admiring the beautiful marble fountains and the flowers throughout the courtyard. A faint breeze blew her soft brown curls in her face and ruffled her short lilac colored dress. She walked gracefully through the garden, contemplating on what she had come to do.

_I sneak in and see your friends__  
__And her snotty little family__  
__All dressed in pastel___

_And she is yelling at a bridesmaid__  
__Somewhere back inside a room__  
__Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry_

She finished her walk around the garden, stopping when she stepped in front of the open door leading to the room in which the ceremony would be held. Taking a deep breath, she stepped inside of the manor. On either side of her are two beautiful spiral staircases which the bride would be coming down in mere moments. Ahead of her was an aisle of rose petals lying in the middle of a sea of chairs, with white curtains on each side hiding the stone walls. She spots the brides family in the front, all wearing pastel colors that reminded her of Easter. She moved to the back of the room, stepping into a corner, trying to hide as she recognized Blaise and Goyle striding into the room. Just then, the distant voice of Astoria Greengrass could be heard yelling at someone, _probably a poor bridesmaid, _she thought.

_This is surely not__  
__What you thought it would be__  
__I lose myself in a daydream__  
__Where I stand and say:___

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out__  
__Of the church at the back door___

_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out__  
__And they said "speak now"_

She knew what she had to do, playing it over in her mind, the words she had chosen to say rolling around in her head, ready to make their way to everyone's ears. She pictured his expression one of surprise and shock quickly changing into a smile as he understood what she was saying. That she was completely in love with him.

_Fond gestures are exchanged__  
__And the organ starts to play__  
__A song that sounds like a death march___

_And I am hiding in the curtains__  
__It seems that I was uninvited__  
__By your lovely bride-to-be_

She was brought out of her thoughts when the grand piano in another corner started playing the tune every bride walked down the aisle to. Her heart fell to her stomach when she glanced at the alter and saw Draco looking stunning in black dress robes, his blonde hair gelled nicely out of his eyes. In that moment, the music that filled the room sounded more like a death march than anything. Hermione knew that at any moment, Astoria would be walking down the aisle, so she moved closer to the wall, letting the silky white curtains slightly fold around her.

_She floats down the aisle__  
__Like a pageant queen__  
__But I know you wish it was me__  
__You wish it was me (Don't cha?)_

Astoria came into view and a few gasps were heard through the guests. She looked beautiful, the kind of beauty that takes men's breathe away, the kind that lets every other girl know that they're nothing compared to her. Her long brown hair curled up in an elegant bun with a big white lily placed behind her ear. Her dress was composed of a pearly white bodice covered in silk lace hugging her chest tightly until reaching her waist where the silky material flowed out all around her. Hermione subconsciously played with her dress, wondering if she should have worn something more elegant.

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out__  
__Of the church at the back door___

_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out__  
__And they said "speak now"_

Draco and Hermione had started dating a year after her and Ron's break up. They had been friends since the War; she believed everyone deserved a second chance. If someone were to ask her how it happened, she really wouldn't be able to tell them anything other than one day they were friends and the next she was head over heels in love, so in love it terrified her. She didn't know how to deal with her fear and before she knew it, she had pushed him away, telling him that being with him was never meant to be.

_Don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out__  
__Of the church at the back door___

_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__Your time is running out__  
__And they said, "speak now"_

It wasn't until she received an owl from Blaise that she knew he was getting married. She wasn't sure why Blaise informed her, she had broken his best mate's heart but when she spoke with Ginny about it, Ginny had suggested that maybe Draco still loved her and Blaise knew. That sliver of hope was what had brought her to Malfoy Manor today, in hopes of fixing what she had so badly broken.

_I hear the preacher say__  
__"Speak now or forever ho-old your pea-ea-ea-eace__  
__There's the silence, there's my last chance__  
__I stand up with shaking hands, all eyes on me_

She was once again jostled from her thoughts, the preacher's deep voice penetrating her thoughts.

"Speak now or forever hold you peace." He said, eyeing the crowd. Everyone was dead quiet and she knew this was her last chance; this was what she had come here to do. She slowly slipped away from the wall and walked to the beginning of the aisle, he knees trembling. The small gasp from Astoria alerted everyone that Hermione was there and before she knew it, every pair of eyes were focused on her.

_Horrified looks from__  
__Everyone in the room__  
__But I'm only looking at you.__  
_

She could see all the looks of shock everyone had though she only had eyes for Draco. She saw the initial look of shock pass across his face before he replaced it with an unreadable expression.

_I am not the kind of girl__  
__Who should be rudely barging in__  
__On a white veil occasion__  
__But you are NOT the kind of boy__  
__Who should be marrying the wrong girl_

She took a deep breathe, gaining a boost of courage when she saw Blaise subtly nod his head in encouragement.

"You can't marry her, Draco!" she said loudly. "I made a mistake. I'm in love with you, I always have been. I love you so much that, sometimes, it scares me. I didn't know how to deal with the fear before, and because of that, I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me…you. I love you more than anything, Draco. Please, don't marry her." She finished, her voice strong and confident, but inside she could feel her heart on the verge of breaking into millions of pieces.

_So don't say yes, run away now__  
__I'll meet you when you're out__  
__Of the church at the back door___

_Don't wait or say a single vow__  
__You need to hear me out__  
__And they said, "speak now"_

She stood there for a moment or two after she finished speaking, all eyes moving back and forth between her and Draco. She glanced at Astoria and saw the bride smirking. _I've lost, _she thought,_ he's already chosen. He's chosen her. Oh, how stupid could I be. _She felt the hot tears roll down her face and spun around quickly, running from the ceremony. Her eyes were stinging and she wished with all her heart she was somewhere else, maybe home in her small flat, curled up with a book and a hot cup of tea. She had thrown everything away and now she was left mending her own broken heart due to her own mistakes. She hastily wiped the salty tears away with the back of her hand, ready to apparate away.

_And you Say__  
__Let's run away now__  
__I'll meet you when__  
__I'm out of my tux at the back door___

_Baby, I didn't say my vows__  
__So glad you were around when they said__  
__"Speak now"_

As she was about to turn on the spot, a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards them. She turned her head to see the man she loved staring into her honey brown eyes,

"Hermione, I forgive you for ruining my wedding and for dumping my sorry arse when I wasn't able to show you there will never be a reason to be terrified when you're with me." He said, his grey eyes piercing hers. "Granger, smile please, I'm trying to tell you I'm in love with you and I've called off the wedding."


End file.
